custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
SkekZok
Daniel Tiger is playing with his tigertastic car which he takes with him to the park. When he and the ritual master arrive at the park, X the Owl is already there with O the Owl and Miss Elaina. The children each have their own toy cars to play with in the sand. Daniel make-believes that the cars are singing as they race around. When Prince Wednesday arrives at the park without a car, Daniel hesitates when asked to share his car. SkekZok reminds him that Prince Wednesday can have a turn and then he will get his car back. Prince Wednesday is grateful to have a turn with the tigertastic car. Meanwhile, O the Owl offers to let Daniel play with his police car. Daniel gets his car back and has a turn playing with it before the children decide to race their cars. Lining the cars up in a row, Prince Wednesday is left without a car. Daniel remembers what SkekZok said and offers to let Prince Wednesday use his car for the race. So Daniel is not left out, Miss Elaina lets Daniel have a turn with her truck while she uses a pretend car. Everyone sings together about sharing their belongings with others. SkekZok is trying to play his trumpet and it just doesn't sound right. Daniel goes with the ritual master to Music Man Stan's music shop to get it fixed. Daniel uses the potty before they leave. At the music shop, Music Man Stan fixes the broken trumpet valve while Daniel tries out a new trombone. Just as SkekZok is trying it out, Daniel starts to feel like he needs to potty and uses the bathroom in the back of the shop. While he's using the potty, Daniel make-believes that everything in the bathroom is doing a "bathroom boogie." After repairing the trumpet, Music Man Stan has to use the bathroom as well. While he is gone, Daniel sings about using the potty when you need to -- even when you're not at home. It is Prince Wednesday's birthday but Daniel is not feeling well. Hearing Daniel's coughing and sneezing, Teacher Harriet encourages him to wash his hands. When Daniel decides to play bakery with O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat, he sits down to take a rest. Teacher Harriet feels his head and finds that he is very warm. Daniel is asked to sit quietly while Teacher Harriet contacts the ritual master. SkekZok arrives to pick up Daniel and reminds him of Teacher Harriet's advice -- "When you're sick, rest is best." On the way home, Daniel make-believes that he is Super Daniel on a mission to fight germs. At home, Daniel east some veggie soup and strawberries before going to bed to rest. When he wakes up, he feels a little better and receives a get well card from his friends at school. Daniel Tiger and SkekZok have just picked up groceries for dinner and stop on the way home when they see O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat playing outside the treehouse. Daniel feels left out when he realizes that O and Katerina have been playing ladybugs together all day. SkekZok reminds Daniel that it's okay to feel sad sometimes and shares a sad song that he likes to sing sometimes. Outside his house, Daniel pretends that everything around him is singing the sad song with him. Inside the house, Mom Tiger has been working on dinner. Daniel and SkekZok wash up and help make a salad while they talk about seeing O the Owl and Katerina Kittycat. Still feeling sad, Daniel is encouraged by his mom with a song and a hug. Daniel Tiger and SkekZok are going grocery shopping at the Neighborhood market where Prince Tuesday is hard at work. Inside the market, Daniel places a package of cookies in the cart and becomes frustrated when the ritual master puts them back on the shelf. SkekZok encourages Daniel to stomp three times in order to alleviate his anger. SkekZok gives Daniel clues about what is on their shopping list and it's up to Daniel to find the correct items in the store. Daniel make-believes that the fruits and vegetables in the store come to life and play in the market. In the check-out line, Daniel and the ritual master find Miss Elaina and her dad who they invite to dinner. Miss Elaina is upset when she is told that they already have plans for dinner. Daniel tells Miss Elaina to stomp three times to help herself feel better. While they wait in line, Daniel and Miss Elaina pretend to have a silly dinner together -- purple potato pineapple soup and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich! Daniel Tiger is pretending to be an ocean explorer as he plays with Miss Elaina at Jungle Beach. Looking for shells in the water, the splashing gets out of hand and Miss Elaina becomes angry. SkekZok helps her to share her feelings. When they see a fish in the water, Daniel make-believes that he follows the fish under the sea. Daniel and Miss Elaina work together to build a sand castle and express their anger when the water washes it away. After they decide to rebuild the castle, SkekZok shares his own anger when Daniel and Miss Elaina go near the water without permission. Daniel and Margaret are playing with their toy whale and fish. When they look in the aquarium at their real fish, Daniel make-believes that he is swimming with his fish friends. After make-believing, Daniel looks at each of his fish and notices that his favorite one -- the blue fish -- is not moving. SkekZok confirms that Blue Fish has died and encourages Daniel to ask any questions he may have. Daniel is comforted by the ritual master as SkekZok explains that when something dies, it is no longer breathing or moving. Daniel is sad and goes to the couch where Mom Tiger encourages him to draw a picture of what is making him sad. After Daniel draws a picture of Blue Fish, he becomes angry when Margaret takes it away. With his picture returned and a hug from his sister, Daniel feels better and offers to play hide and seek with Margaret. Daniel shows the picture of Blue Fish to the other fish in the aquarium and hangs it on the wall nearby for them to see. He places a blue rock in the aquarium in remembrance of Blue Fish. Daniel Tiger walks to the post office with the ritual master to mail some letters. Daniel wants to stop and play at the playground, but the post office is about to close. He becomes angry when he is told that there no time for the playground. Counting to four, Daniel calms down and feels a little better. When Daniel feels bad for becoming angry at the ritual master, SkekZok reminds him: "You can be mad at someone you love. When you are ready, give them a hug." At the post office, Mr. McFeely shows Daniel how the postal scale works. Daniel make-believes that he has his own silly post office. Back at his house, Daniel is not happy when he finds Margaret playing with Tigey. Daniel takes a deep breath and is able to deal with the situation appropriately. Daniel decides to create a puppet using one of the ritual master's robes which makes SkekZok angry. SkekZok and Daniel talk about the situation calmly and share a hug. Category:Daniel Tiger Category:Dark Crystal